


Somebody's Supposed to Fall in Love

by orphan_account



Series: 2nd POV Drabbles [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Well not really love but kind of????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just platonic love, until it isn't.<br/>-<br/>“You know, in these moments I come dangerously close to saying ‘I love you’.”</p><p>It’s out of the blue, completely random, but it’s been filling the silences like an unspoken promise. His voice sounds sincere and it throws you off balance and fills you with warmth and false hope for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Supposed to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> so because of some personal reasons (aka the one i wrote this about) following me on tumblr and stalking me for fics, i have to post it here and not there. i'm sorry for the inconvenience.

“You know, in these moments I come dangerously close to saying ‘I love you’.”

It’s out of the blue, completely random, but it’s been filling the silences like an unspoken promise. His voice sounds sincere and it throws you off balance and fills you with warmth and false hope for the future.

“Me too,” you say and you can almost sense his smile through the laptop screen. “I always thought platonic love didn’t exist, but I think we come pretty close to it.”

Except it’s not platonic, not entirely at least. You pretend his compliments and affection don’t make you blush, but you’ve never been a good liar to yourself.

“I think so too,” he confesses.

You’re glad this is just a voice call, because he can’t see the tears streaming down your face.

 

* * *

 

 

“I saw what you posted on Tumblr,” you tell him.

He frowns confusedly like he doesn’t know the post made you scream into your pillow and made your heart beat out of your chest.

“What post?”

You poke him in the side for that comment and he mock glares at you. The thought of actually saying what’s in the post is scary, just because it underlines the friendship and you’re not sure that’s what you want.

“The one about the ‘squish’, you nerd.”

He smiles shyly at you, his eyes filled with affection and it makes your stomach twist.

“You know, I’ve taken quite a liking to the word ‘nerd’ since I figured out what you mean when you say it.”

You freeze. You know he doesn’t mean it that way but that’s half a love confession for you.

“I’m glad you have.”

 

* * *

 

 

He faceplants onto his desk and you laugh at him. You’re watching Death Note together and you think his attention is a little too much on the screen and too little on you. The picture of his crush does the trick.

“I regret ever sending you that picture.”

You laugh harder and pet his head. You like these times, when it’s just you two and laughter. You want it to happen more often.

You like being his friend.

He looks up at you again with that shy grin and it makes you realise just how close you are to falling off the cliff. You shove it into the back of your head because he won’t fall with you.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know what you’re putting on the line by confessing your undying love to him, right?”

You’re worried he doesn’t. You’re worried he doesn’t realise how awkward it’s going to be when he rejects him and how much it hurts to have your heart broken.

“Hey,” he says, gently prying your hands from your face, “why are you crying?”

“Because you don’t know how painful heartbreak is.”

You recite everything again from the moment you got rejected to getting over Derrick.

“You have no idea how much I want to punch Derrick right now,” he tells you, smiling sadly and your stomach twists traitorously again.

You want to tell him you’re so close to falling in love with him but you don’t, because this is enough too, having has affection and admiration and platonic love.

For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is me atm woops.... anyways hope liked it ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ninchuser.tumblr.com)


End file.
